


A Wrong Number Gone Right

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU Fluff, Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles had never wanted someone in his life until he put Cora's number into his phone wrong and met up with Deucalion instead of her.
Relationships: Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177886
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	A Wrong Number Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. Prompts come from the Teen Wolf Bingo. For the prompt: Wrong Number.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles grabbed another champagne glass as the waiter carried the tray around the room. He looked at his phone and sighed. After Cora had asked about where he was, she hadn't responded. He knew that she hadn't liked being bullied into this by Stiles, but he thought she would at least come through for him. His next promotion was on him making a good show today. He needed this to get past the hurdle that would put him as the youngest for that position in company history. For some reason, the person on the way out thought that only those who were in a stable relationship should be the ones who were in the upper management spot.

Groaning, Stiles sipped at the drink as he scrolled through the chat with Cora again. He read over what he had sent after getting his new phone. He still hadn't ported his numbers over yet. Those were all on the old one, and he needed to do that, but it was at home, and his new one was with him. It was on its last leg, so that morning, when it wouldn't turn on, he just said fuck it and went to the store on his lunch break to get a new one. It was active, and everything was good, but it would take a little work to get the stuff ported over. At least the newer phones had ways of transferring nearly everything over. His pictures backed up as they were taken, so that was a good thing.

Stiles stopped when he realized that Cora asked something that she shouldn't have unless she was blocking him out when he talked. She normally didn't do that. Derek did on occasion. Stiles looked up at the number and frowned. Now that he was looking at it, he thought something was wrong. Stiles swallowed. He had texted the wrong person and whoever they were was on their way.

"Stiles? He's right over there," a familiar voice said.

Stiles looked to see Margaret from accounting pointing right at him while talking to a man who looked like he had stepped out of Stiles' wet dreams. He had on a pair of dark glasses and had a cane in his hand. It was the way he held the cane that told Stiles he was blind. Stiles swallowed and waited where he was as Margaret had turned him to where he would go right for Stiles if the guy walked straight.

"Hello, darling. I'm glad I found you easy," the man said as he leaned over and kissed Stiles' cheek.

"Yeah, I'm pretty easy to find," Stiles said. He had no idea what the hell to say to this man.

"My name is Deucalion, Stiles," the man said in Stiles' ear before turning to settle in on Stiles' side, his arm through one of Stiles'.

"Hi," Stiles said.

"I know that this is very irregular, but when I got to my phone, and I found all of those messages, I had nothing else to do. It took me a little time to get here after I got ready."

"How did you know where to come?" Stiles had a fake smile on his face so that anyone who looked at him wouldn't know he was a little freaked out.

"All in good time, darling. I just heard someone say your name."

"I'm so lost."

"And here he is, our fastest up and coming-" the voice cut off, and Stiles looked at one of the guys who were well above Stiles. There were many floors between them. "Mister Stilinski, why is Deucalion with you?"

"Well, Dick, I'm here as Stiles' date. I'm sure you know what a date is."

"PETER!"

Stiles groaned as he had no clue what was going on. He just hoped that this Deucalion fellow hadn't fucked his chances at getting ahead in the company. While the Hales were all very important, the friendship with Stiles was kept out of the workplace.

"Ah, Deucalion, he's finally letting you out of the closest he?" Peter asked as he slipped over to them.

"Yes, he did. I think he didn't want to be alone for another work function." Deucalion kissed Stiles' forehead again.

Stiles' head was spinning around. Peter knew Deucalion. He knew him, and there was enough there that Peter wasn't even shocked to see him with Stiles.

"Go away, Richard." Peter waved his hand and shooed at Richard.

The man left. Which left Peter with the woman that Richard had been showing around the room.

"This is Stiles 'First Name Redacted' Stilinski. He's one of our best up-and-coming workers here. This gentleman, I assume, needs no introduction."

"Of course not, Deuc. How are you doing, darling?"

"Just fine."

"Stiles, I look forward to hearing more great things about you."

Peter whisked the woman away with a few parting words about the company.

Stiles felt like he was going to have a panic attack. He had no clue what was going on. He tried to focus on his breathing, so he didn't realize that they were leaving the room when Deucalion started to move them. He didn't realize they were anywhere else until he heard the door shut and looked around. It was an office. He wasn't sure whose office. The party was being held in one of the better meeting rooms that allowed for a more intimate party in the building. It was where the main Christmas party was held.

"Stiles, darling, breathe for me, please."

Stiles nodded his head, and he kept trying to breathe.

"What can you see?" Deucalion asked.

Stiles rattled off a few generic items that were in the room. He looked around to find a few more that were not nearly so generic.

"What had you freaked out?"

"I'm sure you can infer," Stiles said.

"I can, but assumptions tend to make asses out of people."

Stiles laughed and looked at Deucalion. The man was smiling at his joke; he reached out and touched Stiles' cheek.

"Are you doing better?" Deucalion asked.

"Yes. I just...this is important to me. This is about my life. I can't not get this promotion," Stiles said.

"You think you are going to be passed over? When you are as close as you are with the Hales?"

"I don't want to get on using their friendship. I applied using my first name and not my nickname. I got through and hired on my education before they ever found out I was Cora's best friend."

"And that's good, but at this point in time, you are not going to be fired for not getting the promotion."

"Actually, I will probably have to leave the job. I like to be able to stand working there. The other man who is in the running is horrible. He dislikes me. He will make it shit for me to work here, but he never does anything that HR would fire him as he does isn't that bad. It's like verbal schoolyard bullying. He said/he said when it all comes down to it. It will be me versus him, and while I know it would come down on me, no one will believe that it wasn't my friendship with the Hales that got me the win in that."

"I truly agree on things like that, but sometimes appearances are for the birds. Now, come along with me. We shall go out there and make merry at the party and leave like a love-struck couple. Then we shall leave and part ways, and no one needs to know that I was just standing in."

"And why do you think that would work?"

"I know a little about you. It wasn't until I got here that I realized that you were the young man that Peter speaks of who talks about a partner but never gives too much. He said that he was proud of you for not giving in as you like to keep work and home separate. He was bitching about not being able to step in on this three nights ago."

"I see. And you know Peter how?"

"He is my play partner. I love listening to them, and he will describe things if I wish. It's a good friendship. We also do go out to the bar on occasion. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Stiles stood up when Deucalion offered his hand. Deucalion tucked him in close to his body, and they went back out.

It was the best evening that Stiles had ever had. Deucalion made sport of making fun of people, just like Peter did.

"Stiles," Deucalion said when they were outside of the building.

"Yes?"

"May I keep texting you? Though I would like it if you would correct the name it is under."

"You may keep on texting me, but it's a Friday night, and I am not tired. Why don't we find something to eat, and we can keep on talking?" Stiles asked.

"That sounds delightful," Deucalion said.

* * *

Stiles felt the wood against his back, and he tried to settle himself as he thought about it. Deucalion was getting a drink, and Stiles took a moment to calm himself down. He had not expected to be here with Deucalion in his apartment after they nearly got thrown out of the cab because of how hot and heavy they had gotten in it.

As soon as they had gotten into the apartment, Deucalion had pressed Stiles into the door that Stiles was still leaning against. Deucalion had felt the change in Stiles before Stiles had even known it. And now the man was letting Stiles get his head around everything. He wanted this. It had been a while since he felt an attraction to someone on a first meeting basis, and it wasn't just his looks either or the accent. Fuck, the accent was nearly enough to make him cream his pants. No, Deucalion was smart. He was well-read, and seeing him reading the Braille menu with his fingers had gotten Stiles a little hard.

"Here," Deucalion said as he held out a glass of water.

"Thank you," Stiles said. He took a drink of the water. It was cold and from the tap.

"What are you thinking about?" Deucalion asked.

"Your hands, actually." Stiles took another drink of the water before he set the glass down. He reached out and touched Deucalion's wrist. He hadn't touched Deuc's hand yet, so he wasn't too shocked when Deucalion took his hand as he did it.

"What about them?" Deucalion asked.

"Them on me," Stiles said.

"Where?" Deucalion asked.

"Wherever you want them to be." Stiles felt that he sounded a lot braver than he felt. He swallowed when Deucalion smiled at him.

"Then why don't we take this to places that are more conducive to getting naked, Stiles."

"Yes, please."

"I am not the best at stripping someone, so I will allow you to do that while I get myself naked. When we are more settled into each other at some later time, I can let you strip me. Now show me to the bedroom and then take me to the bathroom."

"It's the only other door in my bedroom. It's just a single bathroom apartment."

Stiles showed Deucalion to the room and then how to find the bathroom from the bed's fixed point. Thankfully, Stiles kept his floor clutter-free since he tripped over shit too much if he had anything on the floor. Stiles stripped and laid his clothes over a chair and then took Deucalion's and laid them there as well.

"You are trembling," Deucalion said as he pulled Stiles in to kiss him.

"I've...it's been a while for me, and the last two times have been hookups. I work too much for most people. They don't like my work schedule or that I devote time to it. Peter said I needed a higher class of boyfriend."

"Well, lucky for you, I have a job that I worked hard for, and while I'm settled, I would never expect anyone that I was with to not give their all to their job if they loved it. I figure that we are both adult enough to understand that. Neither of us is in law enforcement, so it won't be constantly canceled dinner plans and more just working around schedules." Deucalion touched Stiles' cheek. His fingers ghosting over flesh before his thumb rubbed over the bones of Stiles' cheek. "Lay on the bed, if you would, Mieczysław."

"Peter is dead," Stiles deadpanned. He walked over to lay down.

The light turned off, but Stiles wasn't shocked about that. Deucalion had commented about sex with the lights on didn't bother him at all, but Stiles had been a little self-conscious about it, even if Deucalion couldn't see. Too many had found Stiles' moles as something they didn't like. Stiles knew that Deucalion would feel them, but he wouldn't feel as horrible about them with the lights off.

Deucalion laid down beside Stiles, his hand finding Stiles' stomach and making him suck in a breath.

"You are so sure of yourself; it's kind of a shocker that you are like this in here."

"I've not had a lot of experience, and you are older than me."

"Yes, well, I'm not a Lothario. I tend to move from relationship to relationship, sometimes with years between. It's been about four since my last one. She decided that she didn't like that I was a homebody."

"Come here," Stiles said. He reached out to snag Deucalion's hand, but he moved it out of the way.

"Let me learn you, Stiles, in my way. With fingertips and lips."

Stiles nodded his head, not caring that Deucalion couldn't see it. The bed shaking had to be answer enough.

"So eager."

Stiles really liked this, having Deucalion touch him like this. Deucalion started with Stiles' face, learning his lips, cheeks, eyes, and everything it seemed before moving onto Stiles' body.

"Do you know what I love more than anything?" Deucalion asked.

"What?" Stiles was touching himself now that Deucalion had chosen that now was a good time for frottage. He was between Stiles' leg and rocking their cocks together. It felt good. He tried to chase Deucalion's lips in the dark, but the man was good at evading. Stiles would have called foul on the blindness, except he had seen his eyes before the lights had gone off, and it was dark as hell, and Stiles couldn't see at the moment.

"Laying in bed and letting someone finger me, followed by a long and hard session of sex where I love feeling a cock inside of me."

Stiles grabbed Deucalion by the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss that he kept up as they both rutted against each other until they came. Deucalion stayed above Stiles until Stiles had got them both cleaned up with the shirt he had found tucked between the mattress and the nightstand. Probably a sacrifice from a night where he was too hot in it.

"And how was that?" Deucalion asked. He settled in on the bed and rolled Stiles half on top of him, his hand moving up and down Stiles' back. His fingers trailed off to find moles every once in a while before going back to rubbing up and down his spine.

"Perfect." Stiles felt bone-tired in a way that only sex ever did with him.

"Good, good. In the morning, you can show me your shower, and we can see about hand jobs, and maybe, maybe if you are a good boy, I might do down on you."

"Watch it; I'm young enough to want both."

Deucalion laughed. He reached down and pinched Stiles' ass cheek. "Cheeky little brat."

"Well, I do get called a brat a lot," Stiles said.

"I can see why. Now sleep; all good and bad boys need sleep."

Stiles huffed, but he closed his eyes. He was tired, and for the first time, it felt right sleeping in the same bed as someone.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day; it was a day that Stiles hadn't thought much about before. He had never felt the urge that he needed a date on the day. Scott was never alone on Valentine's Day, but he never lasted in a relationship long. Stiles knew why but when Scott lamented on it, he never listened to Stiles, so Stiles had washed his hands of that long ago.

Deucalion was out of town. It was the first time in the two weeks they had been dating that Stiles hadn't seen him in a few days. Every other day, there was usually a meet-up for dinner that usually ended up at one of their places. Stiles already had clothes and toiletries at Deucalion's place. Deucalion had brought over a bag to Stiles', and there were also a few things that had been moved to make sure that Deucalion could move around Stiles' place.

"What has you down?" Cora asked as she sat on the edge of Stiles' new desk in his new office. The desk had been a present from Peter, but it wasn't until the man had smirked and told Stiles that it was made to withstand over five hundred pounds that Stiles understood what Peter was getting at. Peter was a terrible troll, but he was a good person.

"Nothing, I just actually noticed it was Valentine's Day. Since Christmas, the stuff has been in the store, and I just got good at ignoring it. Deucalion and I talked at lunch; it was a good lunch. He's in meetings all afternoon. I don't know if I should text him Happy Valentine's Day or not. I mean, we are exclusive, but we've not talked much about what we are."

"Other than bumping uglies buddies," Cora pointed out.

"And you are as crass as your uncle."

"Thank you, I try. Anyway, I was sent down to tell you to report to Peter's office."

Stiles looked at his phone to see that it was working. When Peter wanted him for something, usually to bitch about someone, he called and barked for him.

Sighing, Stiles grabbed his two cell phones and forwarded his desk phone to his work cell. Now that he was as high as he was, he had to do that just in case. He got to the elevator with a Cora shadow behind him. She was typing on her phone. She always was, so it wasn't a shock.

Stiles checked his phone as the doors opened on Peter's floor. He turned to tell her he didn't need an escort when she grabbed his work phone and shoved him out as the doors were closing. She waved with a smirk on her lips as the doors shut. There were cameras so his phone being taken would be seen there.

Peter's office door was open, and his assistant wasn't there. Which wasn't crazy as Peter kept her running around, but she enjoyed being active.

"You wanted me?" Stiles asked as he walked in and shut the door.

The chair behind the desk spun around, but it wasn't Peter in the spot. It was Deucalion.

"Hello, darling. I got into town early, and Peter allowed me the use of his office since he said that your new one is small and not very good for eating in." Deucalion waved his hand toward the table on the side of the room set for two with a red rose in a vase on it. "When I agreed to the meetings this week, I hadn't thought of you as it was before you. But I thought our first Valentine's together was worth a drive back in the morning before the first meetings."

"You didn't have to. I actually forgot until about fifteen minutes ago that it was Valentine's. I've never been big on it. My best friend and his always finding a girlfriend for the night and losing her made me dislike it. But I'm excited for a meal with you."

Stiles walked around the desk and snagged Deucalion's tie to pull him into a kiss. Deucalion stood up, cupping the sides of Stiles' face as he kissed him back.

"You are with little sleep, as I have proven before. Now let's eat. Cora said, you skipped lunch to leave early. Let's eat and go back to my place."

"Yes," Stiles said. He hoped it was the first of many wonderful Valentine's Days for them.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! I will be responding less to comments so please don't take it to heart. I see all comments and love them but most will get just a "Thanks!". 
> 
> Check my profile for other ways to engage with me in social settings.


End file.
